This invention relates to footwear, and more particularly, is directed to motion activated illuminating footwear having a light module therein.
It is well known to position a light inside of a heel of footwear, with the light being activated all of the time. In such known construction, the light can be turned off by means of a switch extending from the heel of the footwear. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,253 to McCormick. However, this construction provides certain disadvantages. First, there is the possibility that the switch is not turned off, in which case the light will burn out in a very short period of time. Second, a connection must be made between the switch on the outside of the heel to the circuitry within the heel, which adds to the cost and complexity of the footwear. Third, there is the possibility that the switch can be damaged, for example, by banging the shoe against an object, since the switch is externally accessible.
For the above reasons, it is preferred to position the entire circuitry and switch therefor entirely within the heel of the footwear. In this regard, it is well known to position a light, such as a light emitting diode (LED) inside of the heel of footwear, such that the light is visible from the exterior of the footwear, with the light being activated by means of a pressure sensitive switch. In particular, when the wearer steps down and exerts pressure on the pressure sensitive switch when walking or running, a circuit is closed so as to supply power to activate the LED. When the wearer steps up, relieving pressure from the pressure sensitive switch, the circuit is opened so as disconnect power to the LED. Examples of such footwear are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,447 to Chiang et al, European Patent Application No. 0 121 026, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,133 to Duval. However, the use of a pressure sensitive switch and the associated circuit connections increases the cost and complexity of the footwear.
It is also known to position a light inside of the heel of footwear, with the light being activated by a mercury tilt switch in the footwear. See, for example, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,608,485, the aforementioned European Patent Application No. 0 121 026, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922 to Dana, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009 to Rodgers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,247 to Dana, III. However, the addition of the mercury tilt switch and the associated circuitry greatly adds to the cost and complexity of the footwear.